Narses Niketerios
Narses Niketerios (Damasco, 21 dicembre 1982) è un attore, produttore cinematografico, doppiatore ed imprenditore Siriano. 'Infanzia e gioventù' Figlio del regista Hussuf Niketerios, il padre ha origini Siriane; la madre Jamila Nerios è invece di origini Iraniane, ed ironicamente, Niketerios si definisce un "mezzo ebreo". È stato amico di infanzia di Holsen Hall, storico produttore mittle-europeo. Non ha fratelli nè sorelle. Già da bambino, ebbe un rapporto molto difficile con il padre, che, all'età di sei anni, lo spinse inutilmente ad abbracciare la Fede musulmana, aspetto sempre e costantemente rifiutato dal giovane Narses. Per il padre, secondo tardive testimonianze dell'attore, instradarlo a condividere l'intimità della Fede era l'unico modo per dimostrargli il proprio affetto. All'età di 10 anni, quando si trasferì a Londra, frequentò la Perry House School a Chelsea e studiò danza, canto e recitazione. Dopo il divorzio dei genitori, avvenuto quando lui aveva 11 anni, si diploma alla Stagedoor Manor, dopo aver interrotto la scuola a 17 anni per trasferirsi a New York ed intraprendere la carriera di attore. 'Carriera' Apparso in numerosi film fin dall’infanzia (la sua prima apparizione fu nel film Falstaff, diretto dal padre), all’età di 14 anni entra per una stagione nel cast del Saturday Night Live. Ha raggiunto il successo a soli 16 anni col film'' Dreaming of You''. Lo stesso anno interpreta un giovane ed affascinante eroe romantico in Chose or Die. Nel 1990 interpreta il giovane Alessandro in Greek Epopea, un ruolo che gli varrà la nomination all'Oscar come miglior attore: un record per la storia Hollywodiana, data la giovane età. Nel 1992 partecipa alla serie televisiva Sleepeng Side dove interpreta il ruolo fisso di Joel Nevinsky, il giovane matematico. Per questa partecipazione riceve un Golden Globe ed è vincitore di un Em''my. Nel 1993 è protagonista del videoclip musicale ''I Want all of You dei Metallica. Il 12 Ottobre del 1993 ha pubblicato il suo primo album musicale, Dreamer. In seguito ha lavorato regolarmente a più 22 film e 14 serie televisive. Nel 2006 compare come protagonista in una intensa interpretazione nel film di Steven Soderist In memory of Roger, con Nicole Kidman. Dopo un lungo periodo di popolarità estrema, nel 2008 ottiene il ruolo di protagonista nella pellicola Boardwalking Man, in cui impersona l'eroe Jonas Tark dei fumetti Marvel Comics: un vero e proprio tripudio d'incassi e successo. La filmografia e la lista dei numerosi premi conferitegli viene riportata a seguire Nel 2012 interpreta nuovamente Jonas Tark nel film campione di incassi The Riot, con Nicole Kidman, Uma Thurman, Morgan Freeman e Robert Downey Jr. Ma la sua impresa principale rimane il Reality Dreamlife, all stories can be true, in cui con budget stellari e cast che raggiungono le mille comparse, inscena all'insaputa di ignari concorrenti, la realizzazione di uno dei loro più grandi sogni. La vera componente innovativa, è la capacità con cui Narses ed il suo Staff rende reali gli scenari che i concorrenti vivono, ed anche l'amarezza, molto apprezzata dal grande pubblico, con cui i partecipanti a Dreamlife, all stories can be true ''si rendono conto che l'idillio vissuto era ed è una mera finzione. Il reality, che spesso fa vivere ai partecipanti mesi e mesi di finzione, è stato oggetto di dure critiche da parte dei moralisti del mondo intero: molti dei concorrenti sono caduti in forte depressione dopo essere tornati alle loro vite, ed alcuni sono giunti persino a tentare il suicidio. Da sempre, Narses sostiene che la vita null'altro sia che una finzione, uno dei suoi aforismi preferiti rimane ''Tutto è Reale, Nulla è Reale. 'Vita Personale' Narses Niketerios non si è mai sposato, e la sua vita sentimentale è quanto di più movimentato si possa immaginare: numerose sono le storie confermate dai paparazzi con buona parte delle attrici Hollywodiane sue contemporanee, ma anche con numerose cantanti della scena Pop internazionale. La sua fama di playboy non è mai stata smentita dall'attore, ed anzi, è motivo di vanto nei salotti di Broadway. Grazie a fortunati investimenti, ed alla creazione nel 2004 delle Narses Entertaiment Ind., Narses Niketerios è indicato da ''Forbes ''come uno dei 20 uomini più ricchi al mondo.